


The Legacy of Seven Oaks

by allpowerfuloracle



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tags Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfuloracle/pseuds/allpowerfuloracle
Summary: ( Based off my own Stardew Valley file :) )Daisy was never one to make real plans, life was a thing that ebbed and flowed. But when life seems to be sucking out her soul, her grandfather gives her something that could just save her life.
Relationships: Abigail/Haley (Stardew Valley), Lewis/Marnie (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 2





	The Legacy of Seven Oaks

**_Before_ ** ****

The deed to Daisy’s grandfather’s farm bore holes into her skull as it stared back at the young woman, tall and intimidating. A challenge. She tried to wrap her head around the fact that she now owned acres of land across the country, but that realization was something she couldn’t familiarize herself with.

The only thing she could think was: ‘Oh, that’s what happened to the deed.’ ****

After Grandfather died, it was widely debated in Daisy’s family who actually inherited his land out in Stardew Valley. His lawyer had combed through most of her grandfather’s things and couldn’t find anything that could possibly shed light on this situation.

She remembered her uncle Robby arguing with Aunt Sarah’s husband Miguel that he rightfully owned the land nad that nobody could stake claim to it. He was the only one to visit (besides Daisy and her father) and that he put a lot of work into the place.

From what Daisy could remember of her childhood, the argument lasted for months, years even. She hasn’t seen her uncle Robby or any other members of her family for that matter.

Not that she didn’t want to, she was just busy with work. Joja took up a majority of her life, she lived, ate and breathed Joja. She was going to die with this company whether she knew it or not.

She remembered what her grandfather said to her in the last days of his life, and even though the speech was something melancholic to say to a little girl. Daisy always remembered that sentiment and held the sealed envelope with her for most of her life, it sat in her desk at Joja when she started there and slowly rose her way up through the ranks of the corporate ladder.

She wasn’t getting any younger. She was young and smart and yet this morning she woke up in her apartment to find a clump of grey hairs forming on her hairline. Joja was sucking up on to her life, the grey walls taking parts of her soul that she was often remembered for.

Daisy read the words of her grandfather’s secret will once more, she was still unsure out of everyone in their large family why he would give it to her. But the answer wasn’t going to jump off the parchment and bite her nose, if she wanted to find the answer, she had to go and look for it herself.

Daisy’s entire being relented, it was time for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a current Stardew Valley save file that I started. I'll be writing extra things to go around the game as I play and post them along with screenshots and other extras in this little journal I guess? It's a writing exercise for me, don't judge.


End file.
